The purpose of this study is to generate a substantive theory that can be used to guide the nursing care of youth who have molested children. The research question is "How do youth who have molested children describe what happens during treatment for their sexual behavior problems?" Treatment components include accountability for behavior; offense-specific topics; peer group treatment with male and female co-therapy teams, with individual and family therapy as adjuncts; along with risk assessment and court involvement. Analyzing the perspective of the participants will enhance understanding of what happens during the treatment process. A grounded theory of treatment will add a concrete perspective and serve as a guide for clinical intervention and program evaluation. The research design is qualitative, using the constant comparison method of data analysis. The participants are boys and girls, aged 13 and 14, who are in treatment for sexual behavior problems. They are selected by the theoretical sampling method. Protection of vulnerable participants is emphasized.